


Buzzing

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Nora introduces Glory to a fun invention from before the warKinktober 2019 Day Five: Toys





	Buzzing

“You feeling all right?” Glory asked. “Not too tight?”

Nora tested her bindings, tugging firmly. “Glory, you _know_ your knotwork is always stellar.”

The sound Glory made must’ve been accompanied by a grin, but Nora couldn’t see past her blindfold. She had to admit, right now she missed the beautiful face, but putting the blindfold on had always made the sensations more intense.

And she was about to experience intensity, all right.

She still didn’t know how the device had survived this long, but she’d dug it out of an old, half-buried _adult shop_ in the ruins of Boston, and when Glory had learned what it did, well – Nora could hardly say no to her wanting to experiment. Nora had made sure it worked first, pushing in a fresh fusion battery and clicking the button. It had switched on. The sight of Glory’s satisfied grin had made Nora throb.

And now here she was, her arms cuffed above her head as Glory shifted around nearby. That hadn’t been the only thing they’d found in the ruins, and Nora was already dripping wet by the time Glory came back to join her on the bed.

“First, let’s warm you up a little,” Glory murmured.

Firm, calloused hands drew down over Nora’s thighs, and Glory’s nails dragged against the sensitive skin until Nora was gasping, her ankles pulling against the ropes tying them to the footboard.

“I’m already warmed up,” Nora protested weakly.

Glory chuckled. “You might be called Charmer but you can’t fool me, Nora. Let me ease you into this a little.”

“If you try and ease me in for too long I might cry,” Nora warned her.

Glory’s response was to press her clit between her lower lips and start to massage it with her fingers. The squeak that escaped Nora didn’t sound like a woman. It sounded like a shocked fieldmouse, and it had her hips bucking upwards into the careful stimulation as Nora whimpered, thighs parting wide.

“You think I should make you ask for it?” Glory asked with a soft laugh.

Nora groaned. “You’re so fucking _mean_,” she whined. “You, _mm_, wouldn’t even _know_ what that thing was if I hadn’t- ah,_ ah_\- fuck, told _you_.”

Glory’s touch grew firmer, and Nora rolled her hips, gasping as heat and _need_ rushed through her. The gun calloused fingertips pushed between the dark curls and found Nora’s clit, stroking and petting.

“Glory,” Nora pleaded, “c’mon, please, _please_, don’t…don’t make me _ask_, please!”

“You sound so cute when you’re all strung out like this,” Glory murmured. “Every single time. Doesn’t ever _stop_ being hot. Ok, babe. I got you.”

The whimper of relief that escaped Nora’s lips was cut short as a _buzzing_ sound filled the air, and instead she inhaled sharply. Her whole body seemed alight, waiting for the sensation she knew would come and for Glory to stop _teasing_ her like this. She needed it. Had done since Nora had explained what she’d found buried in the rubble, and Glory’s dark eyes had _darkened_, a smirk tugging at those full lips.

The vibration alighted on Nora’s breast tracing the curve, and Nora spat out a sharp curse.

“Oh, come _on_,” she groaned breathlessly. “Glory…”

The synth chuckled. “Hey, I’m just working out the mechanics of this thing.”

“It has buttons,” Nora gasped as the vibrations brushed her nipple, “that’s all.”

The heat of Glory’s thigh stroked against Nora’s, and then trailed upwards, letting Nora grind against the bare leg for some much-needed friction.

“Can’t be too careful,” Glory murmured. “Gotta make sure it’s safe, Charmer.”

“Glory,” Nora growled, “please.”

The vibration dipped between the valley of Nora’s breasts and up to buzz against the other nipple. Nora could feel the responding pleasure between her thighs like a dull throb that did nothing but remind her how turned on she was right now. And when Glory drew her thigh away, Nora couldn’t stop the disappointed cry that escaped her.

“Relax, Charmer,” Glory cooed. “It’s safe. Don’t worry.”

Nora stuck her tongue out, and almost immediately Glory’s lips were sucking on it as the vibration drew a slow line down Nora’s ribs, over her belly, dipping over her navel before it reached the edge of the wiry dark curls covering her. She could _feel_ it buzzing just close enough to tease the top of her clit, and Nora whined, bucking her hips to try and force it closer. Glory released her tongue and kissed her instead, one rough hand groping Nora’s breast as the vibration just _hovered_ against her mound, not slipping any further down, where Nora _needed_ it.

The air was cool on the wetness that was now tangible between Nora’s thighs and she moaned against Glory’s lips. “Please,” she whimpered. “Please, _Glory_!”

Teeth nipped at her lower lip, and the vibration dropped to buzz against her clit.

Nora _howled_.

Glory gently stroked the vibrating head over the nub, back and forth as Nora’s whole body trembled. Her girlfriend’s head dropped to her breast, lips wrapping around the stiff peak of Nora’s nipple to suck. The cool head of Glory’s strapon pushed briefly against her thigh, and Nora swallowed, pulsing even as the vibrations rumbled on, a heat growing beneath it.

“That better, Charmer?” Glory asked softly, her other hand cupping Nora’s unattended breast.

“Fffffuck, _uh_,” Nora cried, arching up into the vibrations. “Glory, _oh_, fuck, yes, _oh god!_”

Gun-calloused thumbs teased Nora’s nipple and then that tongue was back, drawing little circles around the stiff, dark peak until Nora could _feel_ how it fed the tension between her thighs. Slick dripped from her, and Glory angled her hips until the cool silicone was touching that wetness.

“Oh mnnnnn_fuck_,” Nora panted, trying to part her thighs wider. “Now?”

“Easy, Charmer,” Glory teased. “I haven’t even seen what this thing can do yet.”

A button clicked. The vibration _intensified_, buzzing hard against Nora’s nub and forcing a muffled shriek from Nora’s lips that she hastily swallowed down. Glory intensified her attentions against Nora’s breast, tongue lapping fast against the nipple as Nora tried to rock her hips against the coolness of the fake cock. Glory didn’t try to stop her, to draw back, but her teeth nipped along the edge of Nora’s breast when she pulled her mouth away. Her hand began to rotate, rubbing the buzzing wand a little faster. With every press, Nora’s thighs shook. It was almost too much. But it was all that Nora wanted. She craved it.

“Damn, you seem to be having a lot of fun there, babe,” Glory noted. There was an edge of breathlessness to her voice and Nora clung to it, feeling victorious.

Not that Glory let her have it for long – her mouth left one nipple wet and wrapped around the other, until Nora’s trembling was succeeded by sharp cries of need, her thighs tensing against the bindings and that coil growing tighter.

“What should I do, babe?” Glory asked. Her hips shifted a little, just enough to push the tip of the toy into Nora’s slit. “Let you cum from this, or fuck you?”

“Please let me, _fuck_, let me-!” Nora gasped, unable to finish the words.

A soft laugh and the click of a button. Nora _yelped_, tugging _hard_ at her ropes, just enough to feel the sting of the fibres on her wrists, and bucked desperately as she worked herself against the ever stronger vibrations pressing at her nub.

God- she- _fuck-_

“Glory!” she screamed, her orgasm washing over her, hard and fast. The vibrations drew it out, pulling it out of her, and she clamped down on almost nothing, except for that little inch of soft silicone spreading her open. She wanted more. She _needed_ more. “Glory please!”

“Too much?” Glory asked. The vibrations died away, and Nora shook her head furiously.

“Fuck me,” she blurted out.

“Jesus, babe, this thing got you _really_ worked up,” Glory murmured. “Hell yeah, I’ll fuck you.”

Glory’s mouth met hers just as her hips slid forward, burying the already slick cock to the hilt in Nora’s slit. She could hear Glory groaning beneath the kiss, and when the vibrations switched back on Nora almost _cried_ in a mixture of pleasure and overstimulation.

“FUCK!” Glory barked, and turned the level down. “Fuck, oh, _damn_, that thing is…it’s fucking _powerful, _Nora. How did you…”

The heavy’s hips ground against Nora’s, the cock stroking against her walls. At the brush of the pressure against Nora’s sweet spot, Nora almost snapped the ropes then and there, a choked noise she couldn’t identify forcing itself from her lips.

“Sorry, _fuck_, babe,” Glory panted. “I’m just…adjusting…_there_…”

A click. The vibrations intensified. Nora cried out, and Glory let out a low groan, pulling her hips back just a little. The wand went with her, and Nora whined, just as Glory’s hips snapped forward and filled her again.

“Damn,” Glory gasped, “holy shit, I can see why, _uhh_, fuck, you _looked so damn happy-!_”

The synth was clearly grinding against the wand, and it translated to little thrusts of the cock that had Nora moaning helplessly as she lay there, the wand brushing back and forth over her clit, providing a tauntingly light stimulation. She had a feeling that it wouldn’t take either of them long to get off like this, not with the toy currently being held between them. And Glory had clearly never experienced anything like this. Her noises of pleasure sounded almost _surprised_, like she hadn’t thought anything could ever feel this good.

“Having fun?” Nora gasped out.

“Oh _fuck_ yeah,” Glory groaned. “S-shit, _Nora_, y-your fucking, _ah_, generation! F-fucking geniuses!”

“O-older than my lot,” Nora told her, even as that coil began to grow again.

The sound of Glory fucking her could just about be heard over the buzzing of the wand, and she bit her lip. Those calloused hands groped her breast again, and Nora moaned out Glory’s name as little flecks of heat joined the warmth growing as Glory fucked her. There was an urgency to those thrusts that Nora had never felt before, and as the synth’s broken moans started to gain volume, she had to marvel at what some vibrations could do to two grown women.

If Nora’s hands and feet were free she would have hooked them around Glory’s waist and lavished her with attention, something to add to what the synth was already experiencing as her hips sped up again. Glory’s head pressed against Nora’s shoulder, curling against her neck. Staccato moans and gasps fanned over Nora’s skin, and Glory trembled above her, those coiled muscles tightening.

“C’n I make it _stronger_?” Glory gasped out.

Nora nodded furiously. “Yes, yes _please_,” she panted.

_Click_.

Nora’s hips bucked and ground into the wand. Her stomach seemed to _swoop_.

“Fuck me,” Glory groaned, “I’m almost- I’m gonna-”

“Uh-huh!” Nora whined. Her thighs tensed, and Glory pushed the wand just a little harder against her clit, those vibrations _buzzing_. “G-uh, _uhh_, Glory!”

“This my fucking _favourite_ thing ever,” Glory ground out, and then Nora felt those powerful thighs _shaking_ either side of her own. The synth’s hips were hard and frantic, shallowly thrusting the cock into Nora as she came. Her voice was guttural, and _breaking_, sounds that Nora hadn’t managed to pull out of her before but that she now craved hearing again.

And then Nora was a little distracted, because her own orgasm rushed over her, and as Glory wriggled and shook on top of her, she arched up into the synth’s body and ground herself _hard_ against the wand to draw out the pleasure for as long as she could.

Glory’s teeth nipped at her throat. A sharp gasp joined the other noises that were escaping Nora’s lips, the vibrations thrumming through both of them. The other woman was still shaking, making soft little sounds that could have been overstimulation, but either she was weak from the pleasure or she enjoyed the feeling, Nora wasn’t sure. The wand wasn’t moving, and it was only when the sensitivity was suddenly _too_ much that she let out a protesting whimper.

“Glory,” she gasped, “honey, enough, please?”

The vibrations stopped with a click, and Glory slowly slipped out of her, and reached up to untie her. Nora gave herself a moment before she tugged up the blindfold and looked over at the synth who was slumping down onto the bed, panting heavily.

“Jesus,” Glory breathed, rubbing her eyes with one hand. “I never…I never even _thought_…”

Nora gently drew her fingers up Glory’s thigh, and a gasping laugh escaped the other woman. Dark eyes fixed on Nora’s face.

“Thanks for telling me what that did, _fuck,_” Glory added, and exhaled heavily. “Damn, I’m gonna be using that whenever I can’t have you.”

Nora pressed a kiss to Glory’s shoulder. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
